Held
by tsukihito
Summary: Titania in one of her rare moments of vulnerability. All Rhys wants to do is heal her.


When I got to the chapter in PoR where Greil died, I was D: And then when I saw Titania in that base conversation, I was T^T. Titania in one of her rare moments of vulnerability...this is just my take on if Rhys found her in the woods instead of Ike. RhysxTitania is somewhat of a guilty pleasure, and I adore them both, so I hope I've done them some justice here.

Disclaimer: Fire Emblem and "Held" by Natalie Grant belong to their respective owners, not me.

This is dedicated to everyone whos been holding us up for the past few weeks. You guys rock.

_

* * *

This is what it means to be held  
How it feels, when the sacred is torn from your life  
And you survive  
This is what it is to be loved and to know  
That the promise was when everything fell  
We'd be held..._

Exhaustion and grief permeate the Greil Mercenaries' small camp.

Greil, their beloved commander, is dead.

Rhys wonders why. How could such a terrible thing happen to such a tight knit family, to such a hard working man who fought for nothing but valor and truth? Why two children who had already lost their mother must now also lose their father. Too soon, it was all too soon…...

During that terrible night, Rhys doesn't think hes ever prayed so much, wished so hard, and cried in such earnest.

After Rolf and Mist finally drift off into an unsettled sleep, he offers one last prayer before slipping quietly out of their room and down the stairs. Feeling slightly light headed, Rhys spots Oscar and Boyd in their makeshift kitchen.

"Rolf and Mist are asleep," Rhys assures Boyd as he takes a seat at their dinner table. "They really took it hard….."

"Thanks Rhys, we really appreciate it," Boyd offers the priest his best, forced, smile. His face is un-characteristically drawn, and Rhys notices his eyes are a red rimmed and puffy.

"Want some tea?" Oscar places a steaming tin cup in front of Rhys and Boyd before making a cup for himself and taking a seat. "Its not much, but its warm." Even the calm lance knight is looking pale and tired.

"Thank you," Rhys gives Oscar a weary smile. He slowly brings the cup up to his lips and takes a small sip. Oscar was right; it was more like warm water than brewed tea, but he could still feel the unmistakable warmth spreading throughout his chest and to his cold limbs. "It helps."

For a moment the three sit in silence, too drained to do anything more.

"Wheres Ike?" Rhys asks after a moment, filling the unusual silence.

"He went up to his room a while ago," Boyd replied, staring blankly into his cup. "I think he just wants to be left alone for a while." Rhys nods empathically in reply.

"And…..Titania?" Rhys' hands unconsciously curl tighter around his cup. He knew how much their commander meant to her.

"Titania stepped outside a short while ago to," Oscar added thoughtfully, carefully monitoring Rhys as he took a sip of tea.

Visions of the strong vice-commander and her stunning scarlet locks, measured grace, and motherly smile swim through Rhys' tired mind.

"I'll go check on her," Rhys says automatically, his exhausted body standing and moving on its on. "Be sure to get some rest." He exits the kitchen and makes his way through the front door, pulling his coat tighter around himself as he steps out into the night air. The smell of wet earth hits him before anything else does, and he pauses to let his eyes get adjusted to the dim light before wandering carefully out into the shadowy night, the full moon bathing the forest in an eerie glow.

A short ways away from camp Rhys thinks he can hear the faint sound of sobbing. The heartrending sound grows louder and louder as he nears a small clearing, and he stops to catch his breath and peer tentatively through the trees.

* * *

Titania couldn't believe that Commander Greil was gone. Their respected commander, their pillar…the person Titania had sword to serve.

The man she admired and loved the most.

She felt as if the ground had fallen out from beneath her feet.

"G-greil…..why….." Titania's normally resonating voice is soft and cracking. Her body is doubled over, knees sinking into the forest floor, scarlet locks spilling messily over heaving shoulders. Her hands shake in their frantic attempt to wipe away the tears streaming down her pale face.

The mere sight of his dear friend so utterly broken is enough to drive a round of hot tears into Rhys' eyes. He takes a moment to center himself before taking a few hesitant steps forward, moving carefully through the rough foliage.

"T-titania?" Rhys' voice is small and timid against the darkness. "Its Rhys…"

The vice-commander's head snaps up at the sound of her name, eyes widening at the unexpected presence.

"O-oh, Rhys…how…..are you feeling?" Titania desperately tries to pull herself together and be the motherly figure the mercenaries have come to rely on, to try to stop the tears. "I'm…sorry you have to see me this w-way…" She tries to smile, but manages little more than a grimace. Why can't she get herself together at a time when everyone needs her?

Rhys moves instinctively, driven by the desire to protect the one he loves. He crouches next to Titania and takes her trembling hands into his own, planting a gentle kiss against her sweat covered forehead. She flinches at the unexpected touch, his cold lips, and he locks eyes with her reassuringly before pulling her into a tight embrace.

Titania resists for just a moment before letting herself fall limp in Rhys' kind hold, burying her face deeper into his coarse cotton robes.

"Its ok," Rhys' voice cracks as he fights back another wave of tears. He cradles her head against his chest, soothing her tangled locks, holding her as if she may disappear as well. "Its ok….its all going to be ok…."

All Titania can do is snake her hands around Rhys' slim back and pull him closer, his herbal scent filling her senses and washing away the long night. For the first time in what seems like an eternity, she feels as though there is hope.

* * *

If you're come this far, thanks for reading. :3


End file.
